Kagome's Promise
by Immortality has taken its toll
Summary: A story about a now half demon Kagome and Inuyasha. You have to read to know what else happens. It's a work in progress.
1. Default Chapter

"Sit!"  
Inuyasha fell to the ground face first. Kagome laughed.  
"Chikuso." Inuyasha mumbled.  
"I heard that you know."  
"You don't have to 'sit' me!"  
"Funny I thought I did."  
Miroku, Shippou, and Sango shook there heads.  
"Let's go elsewhere" Sango said.  
They all nodded and left.  
"If we still had the shikon jewel I would wish you out of here for good!"  
"No you wouldn't."  
"Baka."  
Kagome pulled on Inuyasha's ear and he grimaced in pain. In return Inuyasha pulled Kagome's ear, which was now like Inuyasha's, and she grimaced in pain.  
"Ouch that hurt!"  
Inuyasha laughed.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing Kagome you're just so cute when your angry."  
Miroku looked over at them and turned to Sango.  
"Here they go."  
"You think someone should stop them?"  
"I don't think we could if we tried."  
"Besides Sango it's not like they'll kill each other. They both heal faster then us."  
"Yah but still," Sango couldn't complete her sentence because in stormed Kagome and Inuyasha.  
"Stupid half demon!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.  
"You're a half demon to now baka!"  
Kagome looked down at her feet.  
"Oh yah."  
Inuyasha saw the tears forming in her eyes. 'Damn the sensitive subject!' He thought to himself. He walked over to Kagome and hugged her.  
"Come on Kagome don't cry."  
"Why *sniff* do you always *sniff* remind me *sniff* about being a *sniff* half demon!"  
"I'm sorry chikuso!"  
Kagome giggled. Inuyasha groaned  
"What's so funny?"  
"I dunno."  
"Look I am sorry I brought up the subject about well you know what."  
Kagome shook her head and pulled out of Inuyasha's embrace.  
"It's ok I have to get over it sometime right?"  
"Yah you baka."  
"Hey! Watch who you are calling a baka Inuyasha!"  
"Baka."  
"SIT BOY!"  
Inuyasha slammed into the ground for the second time that night. Kagome looked around at the others.  
"So how about we go to sleep?"  
Everyone went to sleep even though Inuyasha was grumbling on about being pushed around. Kagome looked around at her 'family' and it brought tears to her eyes. Her family disowned her because she chose to be half- demon so she could be with Inuyasha for hundreds of years.  
FLASHBACK  
"Kagome is that you?"  
"Yes it's me."  
"Why do you look like that Inuyasha what did you do?"  
"Mom calm down I'm half demon now I am going to be living with Inuyasha but I can still come and see you all. Right?"  
"No you can't!"  
"Mom your not being fair to Kagome." Souta exclaimed.  
"It's ok Souta go outside or something. Look mom, dad, Souta I am going to go and stay with Inuyasha it's my only option now."  
"No you can stay here and where a hat or something."  
"No I am not going to hide what I am from everyone where Inuyasha is I will be excepted by most people."  
"But we need you here." Kagome's mom exclaimed.  
"I am needed with Inuyasha where I am needed and loved by people it's the only way."  
Kagome started to walk to the shrine well.  
"Fine don't come back! You are a disgrace to this family hopefully your bastard Inuyasha will get sick of you and kill you."  
She continued walking off and before she went into the well she looked at her family.  
"It won't be that way."  
She locked eyes with Souta and made a mental promise to him. 'I will find a way back to you Souta even if I die trying.'  
Then she jumped into the well.  
END FLASHBACK  
Kagome laid on her 'bed' and fell asleep. While Inuyasha sat watching her. Kagome didn't know that Inuyasha had been watching her while she thought of her family. 


	2. Author Note

Konichi Wa. Well I am working on my next chapter thinking of what to do next. But I think I know something like this is going to happen *takes breathe* well you can wait ( I should warn you in the next chapter I will have a beginning argument between Kiboto (me) and Bob (also me just my calm side?). Well I hope you can wait the story should be up tomorrow cause right now I have nothing to do but type up these stories. So yay for you and work for me. Ja Ne, Kiboto 


	3. A Stop In The Path

Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters. *sigh* Why?  
  
Bob: Oh here you go you made her upset Kiboto: Shut up! Bob: What you know you don't own them so get over it! Kiboto: *chases after bob with knife*  
  
Everyone woke up early that morning so they could get a head start to Kaede and the rest of the village. Miroku was going on about how he wanted Sango to bare his child. While Inuyasha and Kagome walked ahead in complete silence. They stopped around mid day to set up a camp as to how Miroku was a pile of nothing thanks to Sango.  
Kagome went with Shippou to gather some wood to start a fire while Inuyasha was trying to keep Sango and Miroku separate. Miroku kicked Inuyasha and everyone's sweat dropped. Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga (a/n: I apologize if I spelt that wrong) and prepared to attack Miroku. Kirara bit Inuyasha causing him to be even more angry. But Kagome returned.  
  
"SIT!"  
Inuyasha went slamming into the ground face first. Miroku laughed. Kagome glared at Miroku and suddenly he became very silent.  
  
Bob: That's the end? Kiboto: What no! I have to work on it still I am just going to sleep! Bob: Lazy ass. Kiboto: Come here chikuso (a/n: dammit) *pulls out knife once more and Bob gets silent* Bob: *laughs nervously* hehe be nice. I didn't mean it. Well yes I did but that's not the point *gulp* Kiboto: *evil grin on face* Oh really? Well WAIT till you see what I write next! 


End file.
